


A Matter of Perspective

by 2Lei



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Season 11, Yaz has a crush, s11x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Lei/pseuds/2Lei
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor are friends, and that's it, alright?//that// scene from Arachnids in the UK, Yaz's perspective.





	A Matter of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Yaz & Thirteen are so cute. And Yaz definitely has a crush. Throwing my hat in the ring of this extremely adorable ship.

Once they’re in the office, it doesn’t take long before her mum manages to turn things into an interrogation.  
  
“Sorry,” says Najia, “but who are you? How do you know my daughter?” and the Doctor freezes, mouth hanging open. _Trapped,_ thinks Yaz, _l_ _ike a fly in a_ \- “ Why haven’t I met you before?”  
  
“Oh _not now_ ,” says Yaz. _Seriously, Hi mum! Giant Spider Invasion! But, of course, Najia Khan must know **everything**._  
  
“Yes, now,” she says to Yaz, “It’s not a difficult question.”  
  
“But it is a bit of a long answer,” says the Doctor, rifling through the folder.  
  
“Well,” says Najia, “I’ve got time,”  
  
“But I haven’t,” says the Doctor, her face a warning, “Not right now.” She glances at Yaz and goes back to searching. Yaz thinks maybe they’ve gotten away with it.  
  
“Are you two seeing each other?” says Najia,  
  
Yaz gasps, more from anger than anything else. Why can’t she just leave it.  
  
“I don’t think so,” says the Doctor in a bemused tone, “are we?” She’s staring at Yaz, and what exactly is Yaz supposed to do with that expression? Like it’s a maybe….  
  
There are a lot of ways Yaz could answer that question, but not in front of her mother, and certainly not in front of Robertson.  
  
“We’re friends,” she manages, just a touch defensive because _what the actual fuck, mother?_  
  
The Doctor’s eyes widen, “Hmm,” she says, seemingly satisfied as she turns back to work.  
  
“I owe the Doctor my _life_ ,” says Yaz, come to think of it, “quite a few times over.”  
  
“What’s that even supposed to mean?” says Najia,  
  
“ _Please_ can we not have this conversation _now_?” says Yaz “And not in front of him.” She points her chin at Robertson, and blessedly, her mothers attention shifts away from her.  
  
“Oh, I’m enjoying this,” says Robertson, all swarmy. _Smug bastard_ , thinks Yaz.  
  
“How long did it take you to build this hotel?” asks the Doctor. She’s already moved on to the matter at hand.  
  
Robertson’s replying, saying something arse-like - but Yaz isn’t listening. The righteous anger at her mother’s interrogation has raised her heartbeat. But there’s something else, a strange little quiver fluttering in her chest. She thinks it maybe doesn’t have anything to do with running from spiders.  
  
Yaz shrugs it off. It’s fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly to be continued - when I have time. x


End file.
